


Bring Your Own Light

by Giraffic_Park



Series: Darkness and Light [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Peter Parker being a Mature Adult, Peter Parker standing up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffic_Park/pseuds/Giraffic_Park
Summary: "It means I'm horny and I want you to do something about it. Isn't that why you're here?"Peter sighed and turned back to his homework. "No," he said simply. Friends with benefits didn't mean he was at Tony's beck and call. And if that's what Tony thought it meant, he was going to cut that shit off immediately.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Darkness and Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434157
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Bring Your Own Light

Tony was relaxed on the couch, reading the newspaper on a tablet. Peter was in a nearby chair, feet tucked up beside him. He was doing some reading for school. Rather, he was supposed to be reading. Instead, he was studying Tony.

He'd asked if he could spend the weekend at the compound while his aunt was out of town. Actually, Aunt May had made the suggestion while Peter was on the phone with Tony one day – enthusing about the chance to get some more internship time in. Peter had been half-mortified. Tony had made some sounds of reluctance, but agreed to let Peter come out to stay.

This, though, was the one time Peter wasn't sure he really wanted to. He'd even told May he'd be fine on his own. She disagreed and had insisted she'd feel better if he was at the compound.

So, here he was, trying not to stare at Tony's bare feet or the way his jeans clung to his legs. And ass – he watched each time Tony got up to walk around or get something from the desk. He was keeping his thoughts fairly clean, which meant he wasn't having to shift on the chair when his body decided to react. But it was hard, dammit. He wanted to think the dirty thoughts.

He glanced back down at his reading when he sensed Tony was getting up. He tried to keep pretending he was reading even as Tony loomed over him. Making Tony wait was super hard. Peter wanted to turn his head and look at him.

Touching the tablet in front of him, he turned the page, maintaining the illusion. Hopefully. He flexed his legs and was glad he hadn't changed into his pajama pants yet. All those dirty thoughts he'd been trying not to think had all rushed him the second he could easily smell Tony's cologne.

"No way you read that page," Tony commented calmly.

"Yeah. I'll – I'll go back to it," he stammered. Why was that back? He thought he'd kicked that habit.

"Right." Tony kept looming.

Peter sighed, then blinked up at Tony. "Did you need something? Because I'm trying to do my homework here." He should have kept his eyes on Tony's face. The second he lowered his gaze, he could see the bulge in Tony's jeans. _Dammit._ He licked his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Tony's smirk. He'd seen – and he knew what Peter was thinking. Peter was sure of it.

Stupid hormones.

"I don't _need_ anything, Peter," Tony said. But he didn't move.

"Good." Peter turned back to his reading. Again.

Tony still didn't move. He lurked there, next to Peter's chair. If he'd really wanted Peter here, why had he been so reluctant to agree to Aunt May's suggestion?

Peter had objected because he was nervous. This was the first time he'd been alone with Tony since their talk. And, as much as he might be interested in sleeping with Tony, he had some reservations.

"Um, Tony," he caught a glimpse of the man shifting his stance. _Fuck, this is hard._ "Tony, what about Pepper?" he asked, his voice catching.

"What about her?"

"Are you guys still – together or whatever?"

Tony seemed to think for a second. "Not really."

Peter blinked and looked up at Tony. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm horny and I want you to do something about it. Isn't that why you're here?"

Peter sighed and turned back to his homework. "No," he said simply. Friends with benefits didn't mean he was at Tony's beck and call. And if that's what Tony thought it meant, he was going to cut that shit off immediately.

He felt it when Tony moved out of his space. "Pepper and I aren't together right now."

This was so frustrating. "Okay. Meaning what, Tony?" He set his homework aside and got to his feet. "Is this an official split or just a temporary thing? How pissed is she going to be if we do this?"

Tony seemed to be catching on to the issue. "She won't have a problem with it. It's official enough."

He wasn't sure if that solved everything. It put him at a little more ease than before. But he was still nervous about being with Tony.

"So, are you going to come over here or not?"

Peter gave Tony a look. "The last time we did this was on the floor in a lab. Do you think we could try a bed, maybe?"

Tony nodded and started down a corridor. Peter followed, but – "Tony, this thing where you stop talking is frustrating as hell."

Peter took a couple steps back when Tony stopped and turned around. He didn't think Tony was angry, but the man was intimidating. He saw Tony soften when he looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Tony frowned a little and pointed at him. "Is – is this making you nervous?"

Peter glared at him. "Yes, Tony. Geezus. We're going to sleep together and you're treating it like a one-night-stand. Like it doesn't mean anything." He crossed his arms over his chest.

This hurt. Worse, it was just like the lab. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Tony, but not just physically. That would never be enough.

"I'm not, Pete. It does mean something. You wanted to move to a bedroom."

Peter sighed. "So say something before you take off down the hall. I'm a person, not a pet."

Tony approached him, then slid his arms around him. "Sorry, kid. I'm working on getting better at this stuff."

"Remembering I exist is a good start," Peter said, sliding his arms around Tony in return.

"I know you exist. Come on." Tony tugged at Peter's arm and led him to a spare room. "Don't get grumpy about the room. It's weird to be in the other one."

"Tony, it's fine." He pulled Tony in close. "Be with me. And go slow. I'm nervous, but I want this."

Tony leaned in and kissed him, warm and long and slow. He pressed himself against Tony, nearly clinging to him. Tony was an amazing kisser. Peter moaned against his mouth. It felt so damned good.

The warmth in his chest spread out over his shoulders. Down his legs. He pressed closer to Tony and pushed the fingers of one hand into Tony's hair.

Tony moaned against Peter's mouth. When he pulled away, he was breathing hard. "Come on." He led Peter to the bed. "Usually by this point, I'm tearing off clothes, but you asked to go slow, so I'll let you do it."

Peter grinned at Tony. "Since I didn't get to enjoy it last time, maybe you can strip for me again."

He was sure Tony was going to give him shit. But, no. Tony told FRIDAY to play something sexy, then started dancing. Peter laughed as Tony got stuck in his t-shirt as he was tugging it over his head.

Peter settled on the edge of the bed, caught Tony's shirt, and watched the show Tony put on for him. Each piece of clothing fell away to reveal another delicious area of skin. As much as Peter was enjoying looking at it, he wanted to touch it. He wanted to taste that spot on Tony's shoulder and smooth a hand down the line of Tony's back.

A soft little sound rolled from his throat and Tony looked over his shoulder, grinning ear to ear. Then Tony, shamelessly, pushed his shorts down his legs and kicked them to the side. Peter was staring and waiting. And damn if Tony wasn't being an ass and making him wait more.

"You're still wearing all of your clothes. Fair's fair," Tony said without turning around.

Peter scrunched up his face for a second, just to make _Tony_ wait. Then he peeled off his shirt and shucked off his pants. A pause at his shorts though – nerves. It didn't matter that Tony had already seen him. He was nervous. This was different. This time they both knew what was going on. No external influences.

"Hey," Tony got his attention and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you're not comfortable, we stop right now."

Peter nodded. "I know. Thanks. I want this." Seeing Tony naked sort of caught his attention for a moment.

"What if we just stretch out on the bed?" Tony suggested.

Another nod. Then Peter scooted back and pulled his feet up onto the bed. He reached for Tony's hand to pull him down to the bed with him. "Let's just see where this goes," he said and leaned in to kiss Tony.

Warm and tender kisses, hands skimming over naked skin, Peter took in everything. He dipped his head to trace a long line with his tongue along Tony's neck. And felt Tony's hands smoothing over his back.

He arched into it. Needing it. Tony knew how to touch. And every touch was electric due to Peter's amped up senses. His body moved into Tony's hands, arching and shifting, pressing as much skin together as possible.

He was moments away from begging Tony to just keep touching him, but he didn't have to. Tony traced his hands all over Peter's skin, like he was mapping out his exploration. And maybe he was. It felt fantastic.

He stretched up to kiss Tony again – long and slow and sweet.

* * *

When Peter blinked his eyes open, he was confused to find himself laying on Tony's chest. He didn't remember falling asleep. He _did_ remember the warm, almost hot, feelings when Tony was touching him.

He was warm now. Tony was warm. Comfortable. He pressed his lips to the soft spot at the curve of Tony's neck. Then to the corner of his jaw. Then he rested his head back on Tony's shoulder and tried not to worry about how Tony felt about them not having sex the night before.

Peter had wanted to. Or, he'd thought he had, but too many things in his head were making him nervous. Tony hadn't seemed upset about it, but the man was sometimes very hard to read.

When he woke the second time, he was alone. But wrapped in a warm blanket that smelled like Tony. Eyes closed, he listened for sounds of movement. Was Tony coming back or had he left Peter alone to fend for himself?

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. A sound from across the room almost had him bolting for the door until he realized it was Tony.

"Fuck! I didn't know you were here."

"Come here," Tony said and the sound was deep and warm. It settled right in the pit of Peter's stomach.

Peter found himself sliding off the bed and crossing to the chair Tony was in without much thought. When Tony reached out a hand, Peter took it and was tugged gently onto Tony's lap.

The kiss he received was warm and delicious. It was helping him wake up. He started to say something, but Tony silenced him.

"Just listen," Tony said, then was quiet for an almost uncomfortable stretch. "Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked and, keeping with the instructions, Peter nodded. "Good. Do you want me inside you?"

Peter's heart began to race and he felt his cock twitch in his shorts. He nodded again.

"Can you take your shorts off for me?"

Instead of another nod, Peter slid from Tony's lap and pushed his shorts to the floor. Tony reached out a hand to slide his fingers along the length of Peter's cock. Then up the smooth plane of Peter's abs and chest.

Peter felt himself shiver in anticipation. He wanted this. And he really liked this new approach Tony was taking.

"Come back to me when you're ready," Tony instructed softly.

Standing there, naked, in front of Tony, Peter let himself just _feel_. Feel Tony's hands on him. Feel Tony's gaze on him. Feel Tony's presence. It felt really good standing there, letting Tony admire him.

Biting his lip, Peter lowered himself to his knees in front of Tony. Yes, he knew Tony'd wanted him back in his lap. But Peter wanted this.

He nudged Tony's knees aside and inched forward. Rubbed his hands along Tony's thighs until he could graze his fingers along the length of Tony's shaft. The man made a sound Peter hadn't heard from him before, but it was warm and guttural, and he really wanted to make him do it again.

Peter dragged the tip of one finger from the base of Tony's cock to the head. He could see Tony's thighs tense up. Almost feel him trying not to leap out of the chair. Smiling mostly to himself, Peter dragged that single finger back the way it had come.

"Fuck!" Tony growled, fingers gripping the arms of the chair.

That was beautiful. An amazing rush. Being physically stronger than Tony was just a fact, something that just was. But being able to reduce the man to a near puddle with one finger? That was goddamned magic.

Slowly, he leaned forward to brush his lips across the head of Tony's cock. Then he parted his lips to take it fully into his mouth. Tony's hips rocked up, pushing further into Peter's mouth. And Peter let out a low, warm moan.

He let his tongue swirl around the head of Tony's cock, press against the underside, taste him thoroughly. He slid his hands along Tony's thighs, using only his mouth to tease his cock.

As good as Tony was at so many things, even he couldn't hold out forever. Peter was pretty sure Tony's ego wanted him to last longer, but it wasn't going to work out that way. Peter teased him until he couldn't take it anymore and shot directly into Peter's mouth.

For a quick second, Peter considered his options, then just swallowed. It wasn't pleasant – at all. But he wanted to do it. At least once. He probably wouldn't do it again.

He glanced up at Tony, who was slumped in his chair, almost boneless. Peter grinned to himself and pressed a kiss to Tony's thigh, then rested his head there to wait for Tony to recover.

"You little shit," Tony grumbled. It sounded mostly affectionate, but Peter couldn't help thinking he'd done something wrong. Then Tony added: "I wanted to fuck you."

Peter frowned. "Is there a reason you can't?"

Tony rolled his head a bit and peered down at Peter. "It'll be a while."

Grinning, Peter climbed into Tony's lap. "So, you're telling me you can't get it up for a bit and we'll need to find other ways to entertain ourselves? I might have some ideas."

"Thank you for pointing out my shortcomings."

"We can find other ways…" Peter repeated and tugged Tony's hand to his lap, resting it between his legs.

Tony groaned, leaning in to drag his teeth across Peter's throat. Peter lifted his hips. He wanted Tony's attention. All of it. At the moment, he had it.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked.

"Show me that I'm the center of your world." Maybe it sounded corny, but it's what he wanted. What he needed.

* * *

Tony lifted Peter off his lap – the kid was far too solid for him to carry – and pointed toward the bed. "Stretch out over there for me." He pressed a hand to Peter's back.

If Peter wanted to be the center of the world – of his world – he could do that. Especially after some of his colossal fuck-ups. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this.

He crawled onto the bed like a predatory cat, hovering over the naked man stretched out beneath him. He smoothed a hand over Peter's chest. "Goddamn you are fucking beautiful," he said and watched Peter's face flush. Grinning, he lowered himself to tease Peter's nipple with his tongue.

Beneath him, Peter squirmed deliciously and wrapped his arms around Tony's head. Tony didn't let up. He teased both nipples in succession, then dragged his tongue down Peter's belly.

"No -" Peter whined. "Kiss me."

Tony smirked up at him. "You want me to kiss you instead of -"

"Yes," Peter interrupted. "For now."

Without complaint, Tony complied. Until Peter was writhing beneath him, begging him to do more. He'd been focusing his attention above Peter's waistline, primarily just kissing him as requested.

"Tell me, Peter," he whispered against Peter's ear.

"You know what I want," Peter answered.

Tony did. Of course he did. He wanted the same thing. But he wanted to do it right. Making sure Peter enjoyed every second was his top priority.

"Do me a favor and grab the lube," Tony whispered from his position near Peter's hip.

He felt it when the muscles in Peter's body stretched and moved as he reached toward the side table. Letting his fingers skim over Peter's skin, he admired the strength just beneath. It held his attention so hard he almost missed Peter fulfilling the original request.

Grinning mischievously at Peter, Tony accepted the lube. "Did you want condoms?" Peter shook his head 'no', so Tony kept going. He wasn't quite ready to fuck Peter yet – his body didn't reset that fast – but he was prepared for it.

He dragged his tongue along the full length of Peter's cock. Relishing the little movements and sounds happening around him. Especially the soft whimpers and Peter moaning his name.

Tony teased Peter until he was sure the man would rocket off the damned bed. Or tear Tony's hair out. Peter's voice had reached a much higher pitch than Tony thought the kid could hit.

"Please," he heard Peter whimper.

The grin that split Tony's face was wicked enough for him to feel it. "Okay," he conceded and shifted up the length of Peter's body to meet his mouth.

He slicked himself, then lined up with Peter's ass. He pressed forward slowly, but with steady pressure. "Breathe, Pete," he whispered, wanting to keep Peter's focus.

Feeling Peter relax and fully take Tony's cock inside him was the most amazing experience. It didn't matter that he'd fucked him before. That was different. This was so much better. This had more emotion involved. Not just from him, but from Peter too. They both wanted to be here and there were no mind-altering substances involved.

Peter reached out to grip Tony's shoulders, pulling him down against his chest. "You good?" Tony asked and Peter nodded, his eyes closed and his mouth gaped open in an expression Tony could only describe as pure bliss.

It was fucking beautiful. He moved slowly, wanting Peter to be able to feel and experience this the way he hadn't been able to in the botany lab. Tony wanted this to be good for him. He whispered softly to Peter while he was moving in and out of him, encouraging and warm.

This was so much better than the last time. Peter was so much more responsive – no way was Tony going to last as long as he wanted. He sat up and curled his fingers around Peter's cock to stroke him in time with his hip thrusts.

Watching Peter was addicting. He reacted to every movement and touch and breath. Tony made a mental note to experiment with that at some point in the future. God, the kid was beautiful. And one day, he'd stop referring to Peter as a 'kid'. He wasn't anymore.

Peter's whole body bowed when he came. Tony only missed watching him finish because he was overtaken by his own orgasm. "Fuck," he breathed and leaned down to brush a kiss to Peter's shoulder.

Peter's arms folded across Tony's back and pulled him down against his chest. He grinned against Peter's skin, waiting for him to get his brain back online.

"Tony," Peter breathed, "that was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Rest a minute, then we'll go get cleaned up."

Peter groaned. "I don't want to move."

"We have a few minutes."

"You have an appointment?"

Tony rocked his head back and forth. "No, but you're not going to want to fall asleep like that."

"Huh, maybe."

Tony peered at Peter. Kid had dozed off. He'd leave him for the moment.

* * *

Tony had asked Peter to spend the next several weekends with him at the compound. After the first one, he started doing all of his class assignments before he went over, because he could never get anything done. Tony was too distracting. Even when he wasn't horny and naked.

It was nice. He was enjoying spending the time with Tony. But then he woke up one Saturday morning to an empty bed – which wasn't unusual – and Tony in the living room having a very serious, yet intimate, conversation with Pepper.

It stung. Peter could admit that. He knew Tony still cared for her. But, until this, he hadn't felt like a placeholder in Tony's life.

He knew he shouldn't, but he listened to the conversation. It wasn't risqué, but it was personal. Tony seemed calm and relaxed while talking to Pepper about the business event coming up. And more so when the conversation shifted to the more personal topics.

Silently, Peter slipped away to get dressed and pack his things. He needed some time to himself to figure out what he was going to do.

Tony was confused about why Peter was leaving early, but didn't try to stop him. That was good – Peter hadn't wanted to have to fight Tony. He needed some time. Time to think and process.

Was Tony still in love with Pepper? If so, what did that mean? This wasn't the first time he'd gotten the sense that Tony still had feelings for Pepper. But it was the first time he had been a first-hand witness.

He wasn't angry. How could he be? Tony loved Pepper. Peter knew that. Maybe he hadn't realized how much. Or that those feelings were still pretty strong.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ned asked once Peter had explained his situation.

He fell back on the bed, hands covering his face. "I don't know, Ned. This is so much more complicated than I expected."

"Relationships are like that."

Peter frowned. "When did you become an expert."

Ned grinned at him. "All those movies we've watched. I learned a lot."

"Man, shut up."

Ned laughed. "Peter – you know you have to do something."

Peter sighed. "Yeah. I know. I'll figure something out." He groaned. "I just wish I'd known he was still in love with Pepper before..."

"Before what?" Ned prompted. "Wait – are _you_ in love with him?"

"Huh? Oh – no." He wasn't. Did he think he could be? Maybe. But right now, no, he wasn't.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ned."

"We should go get burgers."

* * *

"Mr. Parker, how may I help you?" Ms. Potts greeted him as he came in.

This was not going to be fun. But it was the best idea he could come up with. He crossed to one of her guest chairs and took a seat. "Ms. Potts, I wanted to talk to you about Tony."

She visibly sighed. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing," Peter assured her as the butterflies in his stomach got going again. "But he is still in love with you."

Ms. Potts was silent a moment. "And why would that concern me?"

"It probably doesn't if you're not still in love with him. He's miserable without you. And that's not good for anyone."

"Even you?"

Peter smiled sadly. "Especially me." He shifted in his chair. "I like Tony a lot. I care about him. Which is why I don't want to see him like this. He lights up when he talks to you – even about what he calls 'the boring business stuff'. It's amazing and heartbreaking."

Ms. Potts looked at him across the desk. "I thought you and he were -" she didn't finish, but he knew what she meant.

"I think 'casual' is even too formal a word for what it's been." This was the one part making the conversation with Ms. Potts easier. "He loves you," he added, "probably more than anyone. You should give him another shot."

"What about you?"

Peter smiled again. "I'll be just fine."


End file.
